


Rules of Babysitting

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle tries to convince Alec to let her and Simon babysit Max.





	Rules of Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't any of the Shadowhunter books/short stories or characters.

“Alec, he needs this.” 

“No, I don’t want you two to be alone.” He protested. 

“We won’t be. Max is here, nothing is going to happen. Alec, ever since he lost George he’s been so angry and stopped seeing the good in the world. I think being around Max might help. Please, Alec.” Isabelle begged. 

“Fine, but I don’t like it. Also, I’m going to be randomly texting you.” Alec informed her. 

“Deal.”   
-  
When Alec and Magnus got back from their date Alec smiled at the sight. Max was sitting on Isabelle’s lap. She and Simon were on the couch. Simon, was playing some silly song on his guitar and singing the lyrics. Alec didn’t understand it, but Max was loving it. 

His chubby blue baby legs were moving and he clapped. He was too young to clap on tempo. Isabelle was smiling and tickled Max every few seconds. Each time Max let out a squeal of excitement. 

Maybe, Isabelle and Simon should babysit more often.


End file.
